Electronic mail has revolutionized the way that people do business. It has provided an alternative to many of the traditional communication mechanisms that were utilized in the past. These include fax, mail and telephone. However, it electronic mail has traditionally lacked the capability of automated tracking, followup and other management functions associated with communications that were monitored and traditionally rendered by human intervention. There is a need for a new method of processing electronic mail which overcomes the aforementioned limitations.